1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device that has a circuit including a memory element and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Note that a semiconductor device in this specification refers to all types of devices which can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics, and electro-optic devices, semiconductor circuits, and electronic devices are all included in the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory element using an organic compound generally has a structure in which two electrodes are provided above and below an organic compound layer, as two terminals of the memory element as described in Reference 1: United State Patent Application Laid-Open 2005/6640.
In Reference 2: Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. H11-504749, a memory element is proposed, having a structure in which a pair of electrodes is formed over a same surface, as two terminals of the memory element, and a conjugated polymer or an oligomer are deposited thereover. In the memory element, resistance of the conjugated polymer or oligomer is reduced by applying voltage between the electrodes, so that information is written.